LAUGHTER OVER WATER (Traduction)
by TheodoraPersiaJ
Summary: Harry, à l'approche de la mort, se souviens d'une étrange aventure qu'il a eu avec Draco. HPDM Slash, mention de HPGW.


**Titre Original : LAUGHTER OVER WATER**

 **Auteur original** : Lomonaaeren

 **Traductrice** : TheodoraPersiaJ

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Lomonaaeren.

 **Warnings** : Soft R, HPDM Slash, mention de HPGW, Mort de personnages importants.

 **Résumé** : Harry, à l'approche de la mort, se souviens d'une étrange aventure qu'il a eu avec Draco.

 **Note de la Traductrice 1** : Un nouvel OS d'une de mes auteurs fétiches, Lomonaaeren. Aussi bien écrit que le premier, mais plus court et aussi bien plus sombre. Je l'ai trouvé très juste, poétique, triste aussi, mais tellement beau dans son ensemble. Bref, encore un petit chef d'oeuvre que je voulais partager avec les fans francophones !

 **NdlT 2** : Cette traduction n'a pas été revue par un Beta, alors si vous voyez des bugs, dites-le-moi ! Je recherche toujours un/une Beta pour mes traductions ! J'ai une super-Beta pour mes fics perso, mais si quelqu'un est intéressé pour prendre en charge la Beta de mes traductions, PM !

 **NdlT 3** : J'ai envoyé plusieurs messages à l'auteur pour lui demander si je pouvais publier cette traduction. Sans réponses de sa part, j'ai pris la décision de la publier quand même. Si quelqu'un l'a déjà publiée, ou si l'auteur le réclame, je la supprimerais sans problème !

* * *

 **DES RIRES AU DESSUS DE L'EAU**

Harry ferme les yeux. Il sait qu'il ne verra pas un autre coucher de soleil. Mais il en a vu suffisamment. Il se détourne doucement de la fenêtre, et reste allongé là, la respiration difficile, mais qu'il a du mal à entendre, avec la surdité qui le touche depuis des années.

Il a survécu trois ans à Ginny. La maison a toujours semblé trop froide et vide sans elle, mais il était resté pour le bien de son nouvel arrière-petit-fils, le petit garçon de sa plus jeune petite-fille. Amaranth lui avait dit, avec les yeux pleins de larmes, qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer élever Remus toute seule. Et Harry était resté aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu.

Mais maintenant, sa magie le quitte doucement. C'est sa volonté, de suivre Ginny dans la mort, et il ne peut pas l'empêcher maintenant que Rémus a quatre ans et qu'il peut sauter sur des balais tout seul, et Amaranth a trouvé un nouvel homme à épouser, ayant oublié le bon à rien de père de son garçon.

Harry sourit à la pensée, mais le sourire s'efface quand il imagine Lily et Al arrivant demain et le trouvant mort. Pas James. Il a été tué par un sort il y a dix ans. Il était Auror, comme son père, et il en avait payé le prix alors que Harry n'avait pas eu à le faire.

 _Ce n'est pas juste, pour un homme de survivre à son fils._

Harry soupire. Il pense que le chagrin a mis six ans à tuer Ginny, mais il avait réussi, au final. Et il...

Il ne veut pas penser à James ce soir, sa dernière nuit sur terre. Il ne veut pas penser aux regards d'Al et Lily quand ils le trouveront au matin. Ils le trouveront. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour ça.

Il veut penser à quelque chose d'autre, à la place. Un de ces souvenirs qu'il n'a jamais écrits, dont il n'a jamais parlé, qu'il a seulement porté dans son cœur. Mais pour tout ça, c'est aussi clair que du cristal poli à l'infini.

L'esprit de Harry revient en arrière. Loin. Et il est à nouveau là, l'été après être revenu pour finir ses ASPICS à Poudlard, et où il se préparait pour le programme d'entrainement des Aurors, et essayait de décider s'il voulait vraiment sortir avec Ginny au final...

* * *

"Malfoy ?"

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, de tomber sur Malfoy debout dans un tourbillon de feuilles d'automne au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Surtout que c'était l'été, et que tous les autres arbres autour de lui étaient vert.

Malfoy se retourna. Ses cheveux pâles étaient pleins de feuilles ambrées, cuivrées et sombres. Il sourit à Harry et dit, "As-tu déjà pensé à ce qu'il se passe quand quelqu'un disparaît ? Je veux dire, disparaître et non pas mourir. Ils deviennent le silence, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'ils ne reviendront jamais pour raconter leurs histoires, et les gens qui les aiment n'entendront plus jamais parler d'eux."

Harry le fixa. "Malfoy, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" Il pensait que les Malfoy s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés après la guerre, entre Lucius n'allant même pas à Azkaban, et Narcissa étant considérée comme une héroïne pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Et Malfoy avait pu revenir à Poudlard et passer ses ASPICS comme tout le monde.

"Je suis si fatigué de parler," dit Malfoy doucement, soudainement, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Harry. "Tellement de mots. Beaucoup trop."

Harry resta là, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'il avait ressenti, mais pour lequel il n'avait jamais eu de mots. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" finit-il par répéter, faiblement.

Malfoy fit un pas en avant, et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser profond, silencieux, et Harry aurait pu y résister s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il ne le voulait pas, et il laissa Malfoy l'allonger sur le sol de la forêt, et remplacer sa bouche avec ses mains.

Les feuilles d'automne continuèrent de tourbillonner sur eux depuis le ciel pendant tout ce temps.

* * *

Une quinte de toux éjecte Harry de ses souvenirs, et il grimace et presse une main sur son côté. Il peut y sentir le léger saignement, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune douleur. Ce n'est techniquement pas un saignement physique ; c'est une combinaison de sa magie le quittant et de ses organes arrêtant de fonctionner parce qu'il n'y a plus suffisamment de force vitale pour les soutenir.

Eh bien, la toux et le sang peuvent bien le laisser tranquille pour le moment bon sang, pense Harry, content de son petit jeu de mot ridicule. Il ferme les yeux et s'immerge dans la fois suivante où il rencontra Draco ; c'est la façon dont il pense à lui maintenant, toujours, même s'il l'appelait encore Malfoy dans sa tête à cette époque-là.

Il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour qu'il n'ait jamais parlé de ça à personne, mais l'une d'entre elles est que, de cette façon, il n'avait pas à choisir de quelle manière son public _penserait_ que Draco devrait être appelé.

* * *

Lui et Draco s'étaient vu dans la forêt tellement de fois maintenant que Harry avait commencé à la voir comme leur place naturelle. Même s'il savait que ça ne pouvait pas l'être. _Je veux dire_ , pensa-t-il, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers les feuilles et arrivait au petit étang que Draco lui avait dit de trouver, _qu'est-ce qu'il se passera, à la fin de l'été ? Je dois intégrer l'entrainement des Aurors, et il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'il veut faire. Il a tenu à passer ses ASPICS, après tout._

Son souffle se coupa et son esprit s'envola loin des notes quand il vit Draco accroupit au bord de l'étang. L'eau était gris orage, comme ses yeux, quand il sourit à Harry, et il tendit sa main et claqua des doigts. Harry se mit à genoux à côté de lui, s'appuyant légèrement sur son bras pour ne pas perdre son équilibre.

"Est-ce que tu les vois ?" soupira Draco.

Harry baissa les yeux, et acquiesçât. Il pouvait en effet voir les ondulations s'étendre de l'endroit où Draco avait probablement jeté une pierre, ou peut-être qu'une feuille était tombée. Il les regarda clapoter contre la berge avant de tourner la tête vers Draco, interrogateur.

Draco souriait avec une joie absolue. Ce serait pour toujours le meilleur souvenir de Harry le concernant : La tête légèrement penchée en arrière, un rayon de soleil lui tombant sur le visage, une main traînant dans l'eau claire.

"Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé où vont les ondulations une fois qu'elles ont touché la rive ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et grogna légèrement. "Pas encore ça, Draco. Pas la valeur du silence." Même si Draco semblait vraiment y attacher de l'importance - il faisait à peine un son quand lui et Harry couchaient ensemble, même si Harry en faisait bien assez pour eux deux - Harry ne voyaient pas ce que ces points philosophiques lancés au hasard avaient à voir avec leur liaison.

"Penses-y juste. Où vont-elles ?"

Harry essaya de réfléchir à un argument qui satisferait Draco et mettrait un terme à cette conversation afin qu'ils puissent continuer leurs ébats, mais à la fin, il du secouer la tête. "Je ne sais pas." dit-il. Sa voix sembla emportée par une autre ondulation sur l'étang et se dissipa.

Draco hocha la tête. "C'est ça. Personne ne le sait. C'est ce que je veux. Que personne ne sache."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Draco se leva et tendit la main. "Viens. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, tu sais."

Harry voulait lui poser des questions à propos de _ça_ , aussi, mais Draco l'engloutit avec une efficacité si rapide qu'en quelques secondes il renversait la tête en arrière, tirant d'une main sur l'herbe au bord de l'étang, haletant, et Draco embrassait sa paume, bannissant le sang-froid de Harry là où disparaissait les ondulations.

Harry ne peut plus relever la tête maintenant.

Tout va bien. Il la repose, et pense qu'il va finalement revoir ses parents dans l'Au-delà, et Sirius. Et Ginny et James, bien sûr.

 _Et Draco ?_

C'était le point de toute les discussions philosophiques sur le silence, bien que Harry ne le savait pas à l'époque. Harry ne sait pas s'il verra Draco là-bas.

Il ne l'a jamais su.

* * *

Draco le réveilla avec une main posée délicatement sur sa bouche. Harry cligna des yeux en le regardant, et cligna plus fortement quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur la berge de l'étang.

"Ils me cherchent," Expliqua Draco, levant la tête vers les deux arbres courbés comme pour marquer une entrée non loin, leurs branches entremêlées. Harry les avait franchis quand il avait rejoint Draco plus tôt dans la journée. "Ils veulent que je revienne et fasse ce qu'ils disent, mais je ne le ferais jamais."

Harry tendit l'oreille. Il pouvait entendre des cris, c'est vrai, mais il lui semblait étrange que quelqu'un ai organisé des recherches pour Draco juste parce qu'il était parti pour quelques heures. Puis il entendit l'aboiement qui était sans aucun doute la voix de Kingsley, et dévisagea Draco.

"Pourquoi est-ce que les _Aurors_ sont à ta poursuite ?"

Draco se leva, pris sa cape qu'il avait étalé pour Harry et lui et la passa par-dessus sa tête. "Ils pensent que j'ai volé des grimoires que le Ministère gardait. Ils confisquent tous ces objets 'sombres' à des familles comme la mienne et ne les étudient jamais, ils ne les donnent même pas au Département des Mystères pour travailler dessus, c'est ridicule." Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Ses cheveux pâles flottaient autour de sa tête comme les pétales d'un pissenlit. Il se pencha et ramassa une poignée d'herbe à ses pieds, et elle devint immédiatement molle et marron. Harry cligna des yeux. "Est-ce que tu les as volés ?"

Draco lui sourit.

"Draco, bon sang," lâcha Harry, son cerveau repassant les derniers mois et la mauvaise publicité qui avait entouré les Malfoy après leurs procès. "Ça va peser lourd dans ton dossier. Je vais devoir dire-"

"Ne dis rien," Lui ordonna doucement Draco, mettant une main sur la bouche de Harry à nouveau. "Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis. La valeur du silence, tu te rappelles ?"

Harry secoua la tête, et continua de la secouer jusqu'à ce que Draco enlève sa main. "Mais je pourrais être ton alibi, ou - Je veux dire, je peux leur raconter que-"

"Ne sois pas stupide, Harry," Dis Draco, et il fit un pas en arrière. Ses pieds frottaient et craquaient dans l'herbe, et partout autour de lui, pendant un instant, une lueur chatoyante se propagea. Harry pouvait la voir rendre les feuilles des arbres rouges et dorées.

Ou est-ce que Draco ouvrait une porte dans l'air, vers un autre endroit, où les arbres avaient cette apparence... ?

"De quoi parlaient les livres que tu as volés ?" Demanda Harry, dans un souffle. Il ne savait pas si Draco pouvait l'entendre.

Mais Draco pouvait. Peut-être qu'il se concentrait uniquement sur la voix de Harry, et non pas sur la clameur des Aurors fouillant la forêt et se rapprochant toujours plus. "Transformation," Dis Draco, et son sourire flamboya et bondi comme une cascade aux mille éclats. "Se transformer en silence, en son, en feuilles, en saisons..."

Un des Aurors lança, 'Par-là ! J'entends quelqu'un parler !"

Draco tendit la main. Sans comprendre comment il sut quoi faire, Harry se leva et avança vers lui. Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, puis il expira.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu. Harry se retourna instinctivement vers l'eau, et pu voir une onde bougeant sur la surface dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils prenaient d'habitude, loin de la rive et vers le centre.

Puis il y eut un mélange de rire. De vent. De rire.

Il _sait_ qu'il l'a entendu, un gloussement qui était là et pas là en même temps.

Quand les Aurors arrivèrent dans la clairière, il n'y avait aucun signe que Draco avait été là. L'herbe qu'il avait foulée s'était redressée et était redevenue verte. Les feuilles étaient retournées sur leurs branches. Même les empreintes de ses pieds dans la boue juste au bord de l'étang avaient disparues.

L'onde s'était évanouie.

* * *

Harry ne peut plus ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Il n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé. Les Aurors, complètement déconcertés, avaient finalement conclu que Draco avait fui le pays avec les livres qu'il avait volé. Personne ne les a retrouvés, l'un ou l'autre. Mais un livre que Harry avait lu longtemps après ça, parmi ceux de la bibliothèque des Black que Sirius avait laissés, indiquait quelque chose qui l'avait fait réfléchir, et qui avait du sens.

 _Quand quelqu'un exécute une transformation en quelque chose qui n'est pas un être vivant, mais une force élémentaire pure, toute la magie part avec celui qui effectue la transformation. Personne ne retrouvera jamais sa baguette._

Et les livres, aussi, avaient probablement disparus avec lui, pensai Harry.

Il réfléchit maintenant. C'est tellement difficile de respirer. C'est tellement difficile de penser à ceux qui l'attendent.

C'est tellement difficile de savoir pourquoi Draco a choisi Harry pour partager ces derniers moments avec lui, ou ceux des mois précédents, alors qu'il - probablement - étudiait et perfectionnait la magie qui le ferait disparaître. Tout comme il est difficile de savoir pourquoi il a choisi de disparaître, quand les choses auraient pu aller mieux pour sa famille.

 _As-tu déjà pensé à ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un disparaît ? Je veux dire, disparaître et non pas mourir. Ils deviennent le silence, n'est-ce pas ?_

Draco avait gardé le silence, autant avant qu'après sa disparition.

Harry sent le battement chancelant de son propre cœur. Sa magie ne peut plus le soutenir, ça non plus. Elle s'en va. Elle part.

Elle disparaît.

Harry sourit. Il a du temps pour trois pensées de plus.

La première, qu'il n'a jamais regretté les décisions qu'il a prises. Incluant celle d'épouser Ginny, d'avoir ses enfants, de continuer à vivre pour le reste de sa famille à la mort de James, de continuer à vivre pour Amaranth et Remus quand Ginny est morte, de lâcher prise maintenant.

Y compris celle qu'il avait prise de mentir aux Aurors sur ce qu'il savait à propos de Draco.

La seconde, qu'il _aime_ penser que Draco avait déjà perfectionné la transformation quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois dans la Forêt, et ne s'était attardé aussi longtemps que pour partager ces choses avec Harry, pour lui donner un secret et un souvenir à garder.

La troisième, qu'il pouvait toujours entendre le rire au-dessus de cette eau.

Il meurt au son de ce rire.

 **The End.**


End file.
